


Sunburn

by Messyfruit



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eremin - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, erearu - Freeform, racy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 20:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11448264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Messyfruit/pseuds/Messyfruit
Summary: Armin learns that getting a sunburn maybe isn't all that bad.





	Sunburn

Despite being his favorite occupation on any given day, beach life did not particularly agree with Armin’s skin. That damned ray-gun in the sky, coupled with the mirroring effect of the menacing, yet oh-so-alluring, ocean waves, made up the perfect human roaster – and Armin was on the menu yet again. Every summer he faced the same problem, and every summer, he fell short of a solution. Mostly, he’d tell you it was worth it; the ocean may be lapping away at his 50 SP sunscreen, but the gain of laughs and a sense of freedom, more than made up for the inevitable aftermath.

… When that aftermath kicked in, though, the sentiment usually did a one-eighty, at least for a little while. Tonight was different, however: it had been a full day’s family outing, with both the Yeagers and Arlerts setting up camp by their sons’ favorite beach. BBQ, snorkeling, splash-fights and sandcastles (yes, you heard that right – sandcastles; a grossly underappreciated art form that had no age limit, Armin would have you know) had made for one of Armin’s favorite vacation days so far. But as the sun had begun taking its leave and the boys were opting to walk home instead of catching a ride with the rest of the group, an all too familiar burning sensation was making its arrival apparent to Armin. The summer breeze did little to soothe him as his shoulders and back was quickly heating up. 

“You’re a little red.” Eren’s hand, still damp from the water, carefully brushed Armin’s overarm to emphasize the soft-voiced statement. The small grains of sand that clung to the both of them, scraped against his arm like a grate and made him wince.  
“Oops,… sorry,” Eren retracted his hand and frowned. “You used sunscreen, right?”  
“I did… but I keep forgetting to recoat,” Armin sighed, rolling his shoulders in discomfort. “It’s starting to burn a little.”  
It was an understatement to say the least; he was already quickly starting to feel like an oven was breathing down his neck and he yearned for any form of relief. “Damn it, why does this always happen?”  
Their voices were hushed, even as they walked uninterrupted by anything but the sound of waves along the shoreline in the orange light of early sunset.  
“Because you keep forgetting to recoat,” Eren offered and gave a light chuckle, face haloed by the spectacular view behind him – though Armin would be lying if he said Eren wasn’t stealing the spotlight all the same; he side-eyed him, but couldn’t help a smile. “Smart-ass.”  
“Just ass,” Eren corrected him. “You’re the smart one.” His returning smile was relaxed as he took Armin by the hand to stop him, coming to a halt by a bench overseeing the ocean atop the banks. “Here…”  
“Hm?”  
“Sit down,” Eren said, sliding a backpack off his shoulders.  
Armin did as he’d suggested, and watched as the taller boy proceeded to silently dig out a tube container from within the backpack. Armin read ‘aloe Vera gel’ on the packaging and felt a modest blush heat up his cheeks; he really couldn’t think of anyone as endearing as his very own best friend. Anyone who claimed that Eren was no more than a raging bastard, obviously had no clue who Eren truly was.  
“Did you buy that just because of me?” Armin felt brave for asking.  
“Sure did,” was the matter-of-factly response. “Come to think of it, maybe there’s some smarts to me after all, eh? After all, it takes a certain level of intelligence to be one step ahead of chess club’s ruling champion, Armin Arlert,” Eren laughed softly as he straddled the bench to face Armin. “Take off your shirt and face that way.”  
Butterflies erupting into existence in the pit of his stomach, Armin reached back to yank his shirt off without another word – before turning to face away from the other. He wasn’t the most confident of boys when it came to his physique, but if anyone could make him discard the insecurity, it was Eren and his magical aura of safety – even as he was about to allow Eren to touch his body, which was generally a major point of insecurity. 

Hearing the virgin pop of a cap behind his back, Armin closed his eyes and braced himself. But Eren was careful – very careful; using only his fingertips, coated in modest amounts of gel, he brushed gentle circles into Armin’s skin. Working one side at the time, he took his time – circling, dipping his finger into the gel for more, circling again. Armin was sure he had gone over the same areas several times by now, and quietly questioned whether circles were the most efficient way for coverage - but the tenderness of it all, made him blush all the more, and he said nothing as Eren continued to slowly move his fingers across the other’s back. Eventually, Eren appeared to be satisfied with his work, as he moved on to Armin’s shoulders. Warmer here, the cool gel against his skin made Armin shiver.  
“Is it too cold?” Eren’s voice was low, telling his best friend that he must undoubtedly be feeling the moment the same way he did.  
“No, it’s… it’s fine,” Armin breathed, eyes still closed as he inhaled deeply, exhaling slowly. Butterflies alive and well, he continued to focus on the touch of Eren’s fingertips as they brushed over his shoulders. Heck, this was only a friend helping out another friend, right? Yet, somehow Armin felt secretly relieved that they were alone, like they were doing something private.

Eventually – after God knows how long, because Armin absolutely lost track of time - the sunburn was calming down from Eren’s tender treatment, and Armin’s cheeks were beginning to stand out as the worst source of heat. That’s when, as if they could read each others minds, Eren seemed to decide he had soothed the other sufficiently and removed his hands before standing up. It wasn’t until he cleared his throat, however, that Armin opened his eyes, spell reluctantly broken. The ocean and skies were bathed in pink before him now, sunset maturing. He wondered if he’d lost track of time more severely than he’d thought, or if sunsets really were that ever-changing. He made a mental note of coming back here to watch the entire thing some other time – hopefully with Eren – before he stood up to face his friend. Somehow, he couldn't look him in the eyes and opted to smile modestly in stead, picking up Eren’s backpack for him. “Thanks,” he mumbled. “I feel a lot better now…” Of course, he knew his shoulders would be sizzling again by the time he reached home, but for now it was all right.  
“You’re welcome. It was my pleasure…”

The boys continued their journey homeward along the shore, and as Eren daringly took Armin’s hand in his and laced their fingers, Armin was surprised to find that he didn’t mind terribly that he got sunburnt after all…


End file.
